


-No Title Yet Lol-

by SomeGuestHere



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Dwight's pizza hat, F/M, Gore, Horror, Induced Insanity, Jealousy, Kidnapped, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Reader Insert, Reading, Smut, Utter Terror, Wraifu, Yandere, flashlight, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuestHere/pseuds/SomeGuestHere
Summary: (Possessive-Psychotic-Wraith/Reader-Insert)A depraved entity devoid of emotion was condemned to a grim realm in which it hunts the unsuspecting beings in which reside there as well. The sinister entity is bewitched by his own prey, while that prey seems to be you.





	1. -1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't sum up chapters really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Your Skin Color Is Predetermined  
> •y/n: Your Preference Of Name  
> •e/c: Your Eye Color Preference  
> •h/c: Your Hair Color Preference

A dim light filled her vision as her e/c orbs snapped open and she was met with a throbbing stinging pain in the back of her head.

Her mind was plastered with thoughts and questions concerning where she was and what had happened. 

The revolting smell of rotting flesh still lingering in the air combined with a metallic odor. There beside her lying form was the source of the pungent smell, a dark cloth bag possessing many tears and slashes.

Sitting up slowly, her head felt as if someone had bashed it into concrete. Curiosity biting her as her gaze peered at the cloth bag.

Reaching for the bag she opened the torn cloth and a scream erupted from her scratched throat.

Within her hands was a _rotting head_ that had been decapitated from neck up, the features were indistinguishable as the rotting had taken a toll on the human head.

A maggot began crawling out of the bloodied eye socket and tissue from the scalp peeled off and revealed hundreds of maggots beneath the decaying skin. Yelping, she threw the head from her grasp hastily as she shook off the maggots crawling on her fingers.

Her stomach twisted and churned as a wave of nausea hit her, her throat burned and bile clumped on the grimed floor.

Black dots danced around in her vision, suddenly feeling lightheaded. Shuddering, she shook the overwhelming feelings and closed her eyes to block the severed ghastly head from her view.

Her legs struggled to not snap and let her plummet toward the floor again, she retreated up the creaking stairs while slowly opening her e/c orbs.

Once she had reached the top of the dim staircase her gaze focused on the two entrances and the window with crimson stains along the edges.

Bile rose at the back of her throat as her gaze focused on the dried blood caked on the window.

Averting her gaze quickly a high pitch howl hit her ears and a bright light illuminated the sky for a few moments.

In the distance she could see a figure slowly ambling away from a machine, almost as if the person was trying to sneak away.

A gust of wind snaked past her howling mercilessly into the endless clouded sky. A bloodcurdling screech followed it and she flinched in surprise, glancing to her right she noticed a women with braided auburn hair strewn on the ground with gashes spread across her back. Tears rolling down the girls' cheek from her dread filled cerulean orbs.

 _Above her stood a looming creature that had skin dim as the shadows on the moon with bandages along its' legs and waist filthied with grime and blood and eyes that gleamed like the twinkling stars that seemed to be absent in the endless sky that night._  

_The creature held a club of sorts within its' long thin fingers, the club seemed to be created from a human skull with the spine still lingering behind it._

The crimson fluid splattered upon the skeletal club, the creature towered over the auburn haired girl as she began to gradually crawl away from it.

A bombarde of questions hit her at that instant, 'W _as this the creature going to kill the girl?' 'Had it been the one that killed the person in the basement?'_

The jumbled questions flown around her mind searching for an answer, but unable to cope and find the true answers. The creature yanked on the girls calf and to her terror, the skeletal club slashed at her back with blood flinging everywhere.

The skull had an edge as sharp and defiant as a razor and the edge dug into her back as numerous slices were appearing on her back.

The razor sharp edge bit away at the filthy pink shirt that the girl wore, the slashes revealed her tan skin underneath covered in her own bodily fluids. 

The slashes were deep and bleeding profusely and pieces of her spine were visible from the brutal strikes.

Screams were erupting from the girls mouth as tears streamed down her face and her fingers scraped into the ground as she endured the ruthless strikes.

The girls' cerulean orbs displayed terror and agony as her life was on the peak hanging onto a thread.

The screams finally ended as her lifeless body laid astray on the ground with blood streaming down her back.

Everything went silent in her head, her mouth slightly agape from the scene that had just preformed only a mere 10 feet away.

Not even realizing, her hands were shaking and her breaths became ragged and then the creature noticed her presence and peered dangerously at her.

Repressing the bile that began to crawl up her throat she continued to stare at the ghastly scene.

A hand clasped her wrist and tugged her away from the scene, unable to clasp onto what actually happened, she let this unknown person take her away somewhere unknown.

Before realizing it the person started sprinting and her legs joined to keep up with the fast pace they were moving at. Her mind was on one defiant subject only, _the blood......blood was everywhere......splattered on the barren ground....on the girls' back....it was......revolting.....the color revolts her.....the dark crimson fluid that haunts her very dreams......the very smell.....sending these exact shudders down her spine._

A unusual and foreign voice seemed to be speaking to her in a hurried and frenzied voice.

"Hey are you listening!!??" Her mind snapped out of her daze and her gaze lifted to see a girl with dirt splattering her body, a beanie worn with time sat upon this girls' head, dirt filthied the girls' green tank top.

The girls' side cut hair caked with dirt and sweat. The girl snapped her fingers in front of her face and her e/c orbs blinked and nodded in confirmation.

"We gotta get out of here.....the thing you saw back there is called.... _the Wraith_....", the girl paused momentarily, "if you don't run as soon as you see 'it', it will chase you and kill you. Just like back there with.... _Meg_...." Pain flashed across the girls' face as she mentioned the other ones name.

"We have to have 4 more generators online to unlock the exit gates, don't bother trying to climb the walls, as soon as you climb them you will find yourself exactly where you were....Names Nea by the way.... You better not die....cause I just wasted time explaining this stuff to you newbie."

A scowl replaced Nea's expression. "My n-name is Y/n..." Nea then hastily responded. "Well let's get going then...don't slow me down...."


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Keep in mind that these chapters are not seperate from the main story. They are mainly filling in the reader of Y/n's background, these chapters will eventually tie into the main plot and story.-
> 
> -Now Read Happily My Lil Dwights-

_A women with platinum blonde hair pulled into a neat bun resided at a wooden desk, her false beige nails tapping as she waited impatiently._

_The women's stern blue orbs narrowed at the sight of Y/n entering the office. "I heard you needed me sergeant Smith." Y/n politely spoke while taking a seat in front of the desk._

_"Yes, I have called you here today because I heard you have been digging through files that are restricted from you, may I ask why you have been doing this behind my back?"_

_The blond responded icily. "I am confident I could solve this case if I just had the chance, could you allow me to work on it?" Y/n questioned._

_"No. I refuse to hand you this case. Especially when you deliberately refused my reply before, I declined it last time and there you go scampering off and working on the case anyway._

_I will not tolerate actions of such ignorance and arrogance. Give me your badge, you are on suspension for repeated ignorance and disrespect. I expect to see you in two weeks. Don't show your face until then."_

_The women seethed with venom dripping from her words. Y/n fished through her pocket and hesitantly placed down the sleek badge gritting her teeth. If one thing was for sure, Y/n didn't enjoy getting pushed around and directed what to do._

_"Thank you Y/n." The women replied curtly with a smug smirk plastered on her face. Clenching her fists, she forced out, "Your Welcome...." Not minding her reaction, Y/n turned on her heels and slammed the door and strided toward her own desk._

_The e/c eyed girl yanked open the drawer and collected numerous files regarding the case and then pushing the drawer back in. Leaving her desk she treaded to a room that was filled with hundreds or maybe thousands of files in yellow folders._

_Looking for certain files she journeyed to the back where she had hid the files to prevent anyone from taking them, opening a cabinet, her e/c orbs were greeted with the yellow folders. Her mouth transformed into a smirk with determination sparking in her orbs._

 

_-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-_

 

_The lamp illuminated the dimly lit room, papers rustled as Y/n skimmed the case information. "These leads are absolutely useless, they are getting me nowhere at this point." Y/n frowned with dismay._

_Peering at the 'Last Known Sightings' all of these missing people had one thing related.....they seemed to all disappear at the same place. For all of these missing people.......no body was discovered, Y/n could only fathom if there was at least a slim chance they were still alive._

_'Oh were could you guys have disappeared off to? Nobody just vanishes off earth without any traces.' 'Meg Thomas: Disappeared while on a summer jog in Town of Weeks.' Searching through the folder in the back sat wrinkled and grimed musty papers that marred rips as if it was ripped out of a book._

_Pulling the papers out she skimmed over the inked words. **"I managed to piece some parts together and it seems like everything leads back to The Macmillan Estate. A huge industry with a mine and foundry and the former heart of Weeks. I found some police reports and complaints. But no sign of legal action. The archives here does not tell the whole story. But my mind tells me that I need to find this place. As The Macmillan Estate might sit upon some answers about these unexplainable disappearances I simply must go further."** _

_"Macmillan Estate? Well I might have to check that out." She voiced out as she continued reading steadily. The dates caught her attention, and she realized pages were missing as the dates didn't add up. Before dismissing the pages a few lines snagged her attention._

_** "This thing moves as a shadow, appearing and disappearing at the sound of this dreaded bell. Several times it has caught me without me even seeing it closing in. Often convinced I have my back covered, the thing has materialized right behind me to strike from close range. So stay still and watch the fog. Sometimes it is possible to see the shimmer as it glides forward, looking for more prey." ** _

_Quizzed, she placed the papers back and processed what she has just read, 'This man describes this being as if it was a monster and actually...real.....could it be real?'_

_Snapping back to reality, she closed the folder and tucked back an astray h/c  strand as she flipped the switch and the light from the lamp dissipated._

_Y/n chuckled softly and smiled at her foolishness for actually considering the existence of the creature. But only later would she realize her true foolishness for rejecting the possibilities._

 

_-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-_

 

_The moon illuminated her way down the isolated street, the crisp air nipping at her cheeks. The road held an ominous ambience of an unknown darkness lurking somewhere within the trees draping along the road._

_Tugging on her dark worn scarf she glanced around peering into the dim forrest curiously. This very place kept Y/n on edge and antsy with anxiety of the unknown creatures that could jump out at her any moment and devour her._

_Twisting her head back slightly she noted that her car was out of sight now, she had stopped driving in concern of accidentally passing by what she was searching for that night. Glancing at her the map on her phone, she gazed at her phone with bemusement._

_To her left was a towering stone wall that was at least 12 feet high with a short fence on top that had rusted protruding steel pointed as dangerous as a razor blade. The stone wall had moss and roots covering the front, clearly the wall had been there for decades. It was obvious that someone didn't want people getting in.....or out......._

_A glimmer hit her eyes and she neared closer and realized a plaque of some sorts was connected to the very stone wall, pushing aside the moss and roots it read, **"The Macmillan Estate: Private Property: NO TRESPASSING."**_

_Though on her mobile map it only displayed the road and the trees continuing for miles nonstop, it didn't even show a wall nor the estate. It was clear that whatever was there didn't want to be found._

_Suddenly the feeling that someone was watching her crept up her spine. 'Don't be silly Y/n.......nobody would be out her at this time.....' She reassured herself with false reassurance._

_Grappling onto the roots and moss she began to climb the towering wall, once reaching the top she gaze caught an opening through the fence as if something had tore through the steel._

_Finally she gazed over at her unfamiliar new surroundings processing it in her head, there was a house worn from age with wooden boards already decaying and falling off._

_Suddenly her head started to feel light, like she was flying. Catching herself off balance she plunged down the 12 feet into The Macmillan Estate, her mind spun into darkness immediately as her head connected to the damp ground._

_Everything was silent as her mind continued to descend deeper engrossing itself in the amnesia like state._


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -STORY RECIEVED MANY EDITS AND IS NOW A READER INSERT, THOUGH IT REMAINS THE SAME PLOT BUT JUST A READER INSERT NOW-

The blood splattered about my face and I could feel the thrill and adrenaline pumping through my frigid veins.

Those were the moments I actually felt _alive_ in this decaying corpse of mine. Blood met my lip and I savored the sweet delectable taste and the soothing aroma of the scarlet fluids.

  
It felt..... _orgasmic_ one could say, but no one would be able to experience this flighting feeling that drifted inside my core nor understand it.  
On the barren ground was a magnificent sighting, the sight of a wonderful corpse sleeping peacefully upon the ground.

  
Slightly leaning down, he began inhaling the addictive metallic aroma.  
Suddenly I was taken back, there was something _close_. I could hear something..... _someone_.....I could smell it in the air......the alluring aroma of..... _Fear_.

It radiated off the form in waves that hit him and he could feel shivers of delight crawl under his skin, he inhaled a long breath sucking in the attracting aroma. It was a scent that he could recognize from miles away, it was _unmistakable_ , once that sweet scent hit his nose, he knew the hunt had started.

  
Averting his gleaming orbs to the right side of him, another women stood there, her porcelain skin displayed her alive e/c eyes flickering with fear and disgust.

  
Innocence clouded her eyes, her h/c hair that treaded to her mid back and her plump lips slightly agape from the scene. Slightly adjusting his eyes he noticed her entire body shaking with her lip quivering. 

  
Suddenly she was yanked from his sight and he growled slightly in annoyance. It was irksome. Averting his attention back to the corpse, he lifted her lifeless body with ease.

  
Stalking toward the basement, he then propped her body against the dark wooden walls and placed her grimed hands in her lap with her legs bent in front of her slightly. Her posture feigned sleep.

  
For death was just an eternal sleep, but his death had been these deeds, demolishing all fragments of human that had remained in his soul at some point.  
Her cerulean orbs were closed and her mouth slightly agape with a small stream of the crimson fluid that had leaked from her mouth.

   
Gazing at her lifeless form he lifted her limp hand and held it, his mind began to wander elsewhere. His face contorted into a slight frown as he recalled her trying to run away..... _from him_.

Without noticing his grip began to tighten around her wrist, his thoughts were disrupted by a sudden 'crack' that emitted from her wrist and he felt a warm liquid began to seep onto his long fingers.

His gaze lowered focusing on the wrist that had already began to develop purple marks and a pale bone was protruding from her sun kissed skin and blood was seeping from the puncture.

  
The howling of a generator whisked his attention away from the girl's limp body thus dropping her limp hand, stalking up the stairs he rung his bell and his body dissipated into a shimmering outline.

  
A large black fly began swirling around the auburn haired girl's corpse and landed on her mouth crawling through the gap and began dropping many rice sized larvae from its abdomen.

The larvae covered in small spikes began chewing and burrowing through the girl's tongue.  
The large black fly released pheromones and numerous other flys began to crawl out of the eye socket of the rotten skull that laid forgotten and the rusted lockers.

A fly landed on her eyelid and the flies larvae began burrowing through the lid and gnawing away at her sclera with blood running down from her eye as if _she had began crying blood._

  
                         -000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

  
The generator howled into the night as it came to life and the bright lights illuminated the sky momentarily. Y/n averted her gaze to Nea waiting for directions, Y/n didn't do well listening to others and not leading.

  
But this was different, there was no competing for being the smartest or best team leader.......this was based on survival. Nea began to walk away with Y/n on her tail, taking many twists and turns through the wooden barricades.  
Suddenly Nea turned quickly and clasped onto Y/n's elbow and shoved her into the locker beside them, Y/n was about to exit the locker as she opened her mouth to ask why the hell she shoved her in a locker.

  
Until a shimmer caught her eye and the Wraith's growls became closer as it spotted Nea, his dim skin began to appear as he rung his bell.

Nea quickly averted her eyes to Y/n and a cocky smirk appeared on her face as she sprinted away with the Wraith hot on her trail leaving Y/n baffled. Y/n stood their with awe evident on her features, she stood their for a few moments to allow the scene that had just played before her merely moments ago to sink in.

She quietly exited the locker and began searching for a generator, a few minutes passed until Y/n was greeted with a half completed generator. Crouching down, she began repairing the wires as her hands began to coat with oil and grease.  
Her mind began to wander, 'Where is everyone else?' 'Is there even any others here?' 'Why was she there?' 'How did she even manage to get here?' For some reason she was unable to recall even the slightest memory of coming to this damned place.  
As her mind seemed to be in an amnesia type state. 'Wait...... Nea....Meg.....' She attempted to dig back in her memories of ever meeting one of them or even reading about them.

Those names had seemed awfully familiar but for some apparent reason her mind couldn't clutch those names and repute any information of them.

  
"Meg....Nea...." She tested the familiar names on her tongue and nothing popped in her clouded mind as she continued to attempt to dig for answers. An explosion startled her out of the comfort of her thoughts and her face began to burn as heat radiated off the generator.

A shimmer met her e/c orbs and the growling hit her ears as the dreaded bells sounded and her legs worked on their own and before she even realized it she had been sprinting off.

She could feel as he neared closer to her and panic alarmed her senses and a root snagged her foot and she plunged face first into the rough frigid dirt.  
She could feel the darkness lurk around her body enclosing it already, there was no escaping the inevitable fate.

She waited for her fate to occur and she braced for the lashes that were soon bound to come, but no impact came.

Twisting her head back she was faced with the creature looming over her ominously with an unknown emotion lurking in his gleaming eyes that she couldn't pinpoint.

A click was heard to her left as a women in a slim fitting worn button up pink shirt with an accumulation of dark stains with her thin framed glasses that had gathered fog and her brown frizzed hair where droplets of sweat ran down her forehead. 

  
In her hands she held a wore down flashlight and she shone the bright light directly into the Wraith's beaming eyes. The Wraith snarled in frustration and agitation as his hands fled up to his burning eyes to shield them.  
"Come on!!!"

The women reached out her hand hastily and Y/n hesitated slightly but complied and clasped onto her clammy hand. She heaved her off the ground and took off, with Y/n grasping onto her hand to keep up.  
The Wraith recuperated from the assault to his eyes and he snarled in anger and tightly gripped his skeletal club.

  
Anger and resentment shone behind his gleaming eyes as he gazed at the two fleeing. His anger seems to diminish as he began to dryly chuckle hysterically to himself showing his small razor like teeth.

His laughter only lasted a few seconds as his features transformed into a sadistic smile with murderous intentions glinting in his gleaming orbs.


	4. -4-

Her e/c fear stricken orbs bored into him as she laid there helpless on the dirt with smidgens of the brown soil on her cheek. An unknown feeling lurked inside him at that moment as he gazed his prey with a predatory stare.

What was this feeling? _Domination....that was the feeling...having full control...._ Her soft orbs stared at him with terror and confusion, her mouth left slightly agape with a _teasing_ _appearance_. _Her laying there....completely defenseless.... completely vulnerable......as if sitting on a platter.....almost begging him to feast on her delicate skin......_ No, he wouldn't let some trivial girl get the better of him. _'She's waiting for you.....she won't mind if you take a bite....just a taste....'_ Ignoring the voice, he stepped closer tightly gripping his weapon.

Suddenly a burning sensation met his gleaming eyes as he growled in pain and agitation, his hands fled up to his burning eyes.

His bright eyes opened and spotted the two figures fleeing quickly, annoyance clouded his mind as his prey escaped. The agitation and annoyance diminished suddenly as he began chuckling dryly, _he would find her again......and he would kill her...._

 -000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Y/n panted as her legs began to turn to mush, but nevertheless her legs continued to sprint, glancing over at her savior. The woman's warm brown orbs seemed to be calculating something, Y/n glanced back to notice that the malevolent entity seemed to have disappeared and no longer following.

The woman mimicked Y/n's action and her pace slowed as a sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she brought her hand up to her forehead to wipe the lingering perspiration. Y/n cleared her throat promptly, "Thanks back there....."

The woman turned her head to look at Y/n while she stopped midway tracks, she remained unresponsive for a few seconds as if unsure of what to say. A light smile appeared on her face as she said, "Yeah no problem, I mean we gotta help each other out. By the way my name is Claudette."

Claudette smiled sheepishly as her warm brown orbs gazed at Y/n. "Y/n." Claudette nodded slightly as she registered the name.

Claudette's face suddenly paled as her eyes widened as her gaze quickly averted to something behind Y/n. Y/n knitted her brows in bemusement, she turned her neck back slightly and a shimmery outline was upon her already.

Her e/c orbs widened in terror as her breath hitched. _He_ _was_ _behind_ _her_.... The haunting bells chimed as Y/n stumbled forward to force her legs to move, a searing pain shot down her spine only moments later as she seethed in agony.

She could feel as the keen point slashed into her ribs, the lukewarm liquid began to stain the cloth and run down her side. The familiar pungent odor hit her nostrils as bile began to bite at the back of her throat and nausea settled in her system.

Her head began to feel light as she struggled to not let the bile spew out. Nevertheless her legs continued to carry her until a earsplitting scream flooded her ears.

Stopping dead in her tracks, her head whipped around to see the very woman that had saved her life, thrown on the ground with deep scarlet gashes marring her body with the crimson liquid spewing out.

Claudette's usual warm brown orbs were clouded with agony and dread as tears gathered and began spilling down her face.

The Wraith stood over her writhing body as he brought down his weapon as her screams began to flood the brisk night air.

Y/n stood there frozen in horror and terror, her hands continued grasping onto her side in an attempt to lessen the shooting pain.

Her e/c orbs bored at the sight with no willpower to look away from the grisly scene, but instead Y/n slammed her eyes shut as she grit her teeth in pain.

Claudette's pleas for 'help' and cries for it to 'stop' became muffled in Y/n's head, the pulsating sound of her own heart speedily pumping inside her chest filled her ears.

No, she couldn't do this, she couldn't just give up and stand here....she had to go..... As much as Y/n despised this decision she turned on her heels and spared no glances at the grisly scene and the women pleading for help.

With adrenaline now fading, the pain worsened and the lingering vile odor of blood filled her nostrils.

Chills spiked throughout her body as her eyes widened and her heart began to race. A tingling numbness feeling cascaded down her hand as her breath quickened.

Lifting her hands up to her face her she noticed the lingering blood caked on her hands as her e/c orbs widened in fear as her body began to violently shudder.

Black dots danced in her orbs as she felt herself plunge to the damp dirt and darkness fill her vision.

_'....It is everywhere....All over me......It is infecting me.....It is spilling from me.....It is killing me.....'_


	5. -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Keep in mind that these chapters are not seperate from the main story. They are mainly filling in the reader of Y/n's background, these chapters will eventually tie into the main plot and story.-

The woman's desperate sobbing filled the room as sympathetic gazes bored into her as she covered her damp face with her hands.

The source of the woman's wailing laid on the table, a newspaper print sat crunched up in the table with pictures scattered across the text.

The picture displayed a young girl sitting on a wooden bench with a _heartwarming_ _smile_.

A red printed arrow pointed to the photograph with a ink print reading, ' _Have You Seen Her?'_

\---------------------------------------------

A single light illuminated the dim room, in the center of the room was a rusted cage with a young girl as its' occupant.

The olive painted walls displayed many cork boards with amateur photographs of the girl and wrinkled papers pinned to the board displaying chicken scratch writing.

The young child gazed around the room examining its features, for she herself had shoulder length h/c hair that shined like freshly polished wood with a pair of glistening e/c orbs and light skin that rivaled the complexity and youth of a porcelain doll.

The young girl averted her e/c orbs to the door that had begun shedding its ivory coat, a single shadow appeared under the door and she stiffened.

The rattling of the rusted doorknob filled the dimly lit room as someone unlocked it from the other side.

The door slammed open and light poured into the room, she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the newfound brightness.

A man, entered the room slowly, his features becoming more distinct as her eyes adjusted.

The features became distinguishable and revealed his unkept greasy dark hair and pale skin, he had a moderate build and seemed to be about 6 feet tall.

A dark smirk was plastered on his face as his startling dark eyes drilled into her and he neared closer with unknown intentions.

"It seems my little doll is awake now..." The young girl quickly slid to the corner of the cage with uncertainty and fear lacing her movements.

The man now stood in front of the cage that entrapped her and fished through his pocket and pulled out a bronze key and tinkered with the lock on the cage.

The lock clicked and the cage opened slowly with a creaking sound erupting from the hinges, she stayed still as a statue and didn't move a single muscle.

A scowl morphed onto his features as he growled warningly, "Get Out.....Now." The girl sat still and gazed at him with uncertainty and fear.

Suddenly he reached inside the cage and swiftly clasped onto the collar of her shirt and yanked her out onto the tile. She yelped and dug her teeth into his fist.

He growled and threw her off violently and she hit the tile with a thud as her head connected with the thick bars of the cage and she remained motionless.

A visible trail of blood ran down her forehead as she descended into sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

 _It hurt....it hurt...._ Her e/c orbs continued to gaze blankly at the ceiling as blood trailed down her lip.

"Are you listening?!?" He spit out as he kicked her in the chest. Blood dribbled down her cheek as he repeatedly kicked her bruised body.

"You know what....I know exactly how to get you to listen....." he grinned sharply as he leaned down and crawled over her body.

Her breath hitched as he pulled out a jagged switchblade, he traced her jaw leaving small incisions along her jawline. 

Her e/c orbs widened in terror, acting quickly on impulse, she kneed him in the groin swiftly.

He grunted and clenched his eyes shut in pain as he seethed out, "You little bitch!!"

Scrambling to find the dropped weapon, she felt it slice open her index finger, grasping onto the blade she frantically turned her attention back to the man.

She was met by him grappling his hands around her throat and squeezing the breath out of her.

Without thinking, she _stabbed him_... _She killed him_.....She continued to _stab him over and over_ as his grip loosened.

His gaze bored into hers as he smiled sickly, blood spilled from his mouth and splattered on her face, his body fell onto her small frame.

Her hands were trembling. Her heart was pounding. _She lifted the blade to her face....and sliced her own neck_...Holding her hands up to her neck, she was unable to scream, the pain was agonizing as she began to choke on the metallic fluid.

Black dots danced in her vision as she felt her own blood gargling in her throat. _All over...No more of this....no more...it's all okay now...._

\---------------------------------------------

The constant beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing she heard, _she_ _couldn't_ _open_ _her_ _eyes...Only hear_ _the_ _world_ _progressing_ _around_ _her....._

She felt something on her face, what was it? _Was_ _the_ _device_ _trying_ _to_ _suffocate_ _her?_ She attempted to move her limbs, but she couldn't move them in the slightest.

 _Was she strapped down?_ _Were the rocks_ _keeping her submerged below the water?_

The door opened quietly as hushed voices entered the room, she could only dissect certain words from the conversation.

 _Were these people here to kill her...?_ "I heard that the man beat her...." "Goodness gracious....she is only 7 years old....How could anyone ever do that to such a young child?"

A moment of silence was shared between the two as the shuffling of shoes was the only thing that reached her ears. The clatter of metal was heard beside her,

"Can you hand me the syringe?" _Syringe....?_ "How many samples were taken earlier? I need to know how much ' _Blood'_ to draw."

Her mind zoned out as she mentioned it.....' _Blood'_.... The remaining conversation became incoherent as she recalled vivid memories of all the ' _Blood'_.

She felt a prick on her inner arm, her eyes snapped open and she latched onto the nurses wrist and started screaming at the top of her lungs and thrashing her limbs.

The two nurses acted quickly and pinned down her thrashing limbs to the matress while tying the leather restraints around her limbs.

Y/n spoke in a daze as she focused on the nurse beside her. _"The walls are bleeding. They hurt...."_ All the voices went silent.

The only thing she heard then was the deadline of the heart monitor. The nurse spoke inaudibly into a hand held monitor, then more nurses frantically entered the room moments later.

Y/n laid there bemused, a nurse clasped her hands together and started pushing on Y/n's chest, Y/n tried screaming at the woman, but no words seemed to leave her lips.

Her lungs burned like fire, the flame licked her lungs as she fought to gasp for breath.

_The woman is killing me.....my lungs are bursting open.....she is drowning me....._

\---------------------------------------------

_"It's all okay.....It will all be over soon..I will put you out of your misery my young child."  
The woman spoke sweetly as she flicked the syringe and neared the child._

 


	6. Author Note

Hello all of my children!!! I am sorry I haven't updated, I am losing interest in this story, I am trying to write more of this story.

I have tried to write the next chapter but it doesn't seem to be going that well lol. I will continue to try to write the next chapter of this story.

I just can't come up with any material for the the future scenes and events. But I will keep trying. I won't abandon you guys!!!

Don't give up on me yet. I love all of you generous people who have read this story and given me support during this. See you next update hopefully.(^▽^)o


End file.
